The Imaging and Physiology Core (Core E) will play a key role in nurturing the growth ofthe Center and developing the Projects by promoting scientific excellence in investigations of cardiometabolic disease. Core E will provide investigators with access to state-of-the-art instrumentation and expert instruction related to confocal imaging, assessment of cardiac function, and performance of surgery in mice. The Core will promote education on the theory, as well as sound technical comprehension, related to the various instruments and approaches available. This group will also work closely with the Center members, particulariy junior investigators, to develop new, tailored procedures to answer their experimental questions. The Director will provide guidance not only for the techniques provided by Core E, but also mentorship to the junior faculty members in the Center. Dr. Steven Jones (Director, Core E) brings approximately ten years of experience in confocal/fluorscent microscopic imaging and mitochondrial function assessment to Core E. The Core will enable Project leaders to use fluorescence microscopy to evaluate either fixed tissue (from Core C) or live, cultured cells (from individual Projects). In addition. Dr. Jones' expertise in cardiovascular physiology will allow careful assessment of, or surgery on, mice generated by Core D. Furthermore, the spatial resolution of confocal microscopy complements to high throughput techniques offered by Core B. Given the scope of approaches used in Core E, Dr. Jones is perfectly suited to lead this Core. In addition to meeting the needs of the proposed Projects, the Core has established a viable plan for a transition to financial independence during Phase II ofthe COBRE. The COBRE, University, Center, and Members have all contributed to extensively to the expansive list of instrumentation in Core E. Such investments reflect the important role of Core E in the progress of the Center. Once the needs of the Projects and Center members are addressed, the Director will continue developing new protocols, acquiring additional instrumentation, and initiating additional collaborations with other investigators in the UofL community. Core E will play a pivotal role in bringing this Center to national prominence in cardiometabolic research.